willowdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Soundtracks
In the Boar and Thistle, the sound of music can always be heard filling the air. Sometimes it isn't obvious who exactly is playing it... Here is a listing of music pertinent to the campaign, whether it has been heard in-story, employed for dramatic effect, or simply deemed appropriate by the players. OST The OST, or Official Sound Track, consists of music played throughout the game via the music players of its various participants. List off any and all tracks that have actually been heard at the table, their respective artists, as well as the circumstances surrounding their appearance. Also be sure to note if the music takes place within the game diegesis. A Sunday Mystery - RJD2 (The Boar & Thistle) Kaepora Gaebora - Koji Kondo (Meeting the Arch-Druid of Ravenswood) The Great Virtue of Gathering Mana's Spirit - Yoko Shimomura (Archdruid's Garden) Song of Mana (Ending Theme) - Annika Ljungberg and Yoko Shimomura (Litany of the Dead, diegetic) Boyd's Journey - Damon Albarn and Michael Nyman (Boyd's Journey) The Gael - Dougie Maclean (Battle of Willowdale) Launch - Hiroshi Okubo (Strike on the Siege Train) Horizon - Keiki Kobayashi (Wave 1 of the Battle of Willowdale) Shall Defend - Rio Hamamoto (Wave 2 of the Battle of Willowdale) Touch - Stan Bush (Finishing the Praetor) Someone is Always Moving on the Surface - Kota Hoshino (Aftermath of the Battle of Willowdale) Desert - Matt Uelmen (The Hyrcanian Desert) The Rat's Chamber - Jeremy Soule (The Fountain of Couth Ruins) Fire Temple - Koji Kondo (The Ruined City) Yakety Sax - James Q. Rich (Escaping the Ruined City) Pipeline - Norihiko Hibino (Fighting the Ice Trolls) Rusty D-con-STRUCK-tion - Ashley MacIsaac (Travel by Dr. Haiduc's Cart) Birds of Fire - Mahavishnu Orchestra (Arcade Battle Part 1) Light up the Night - The Protomen (Arcade Battle Part 2) Scorning Blade - Yasunori Mitsuda ("Enicio Vargas killed my son.") Planescape Torment Credits - Richard Band (Giant Purple Worm) Mrs. Krista Yoslav - Katya N. (Encountering Enicio Vargas, The Cinder Man) Tower, Respond - Hiroshi Okubo (Pirates' Approach) Blue on Blue - Hiroshi Okubo (Pirates' Attack) Kuldahar Theme - Jeremy Soule (The Druid's Grove, Wishflower) Naval Warfare - Rio Hamamoto (Destruction of the Pirate Ship) Life is Beautiful - Riyou Kinugasa, Takuya Kobayashi and Hiromi Mizutani (Wandering in Alsea) All That Can Wait - Chris Geehan and Dan Byrne-McCullough (Enurian Valandi, Alyenna's Father) Indiana Jones Mine Car Chase - John Williams (Gem Mine Raid) Decisive Battle - Rio Hamamoto (Vargas Combat Part 1) Hurricane - Yoshitaka Suzuki (Vargas Combat Part 2) Voin - Kirill Pokrovsky (Rodinian Templars/By-Tor's Knights) Fury, Hammer and Tongs - Jack Wall (Fighting the Drunken Master) The Necromancer - Rush (Approaching the Bone Ziggurat) Sovereign's Theme - Jack Wall (Ascent of the Bone Ziggurat) Divine Divinity Title - Kirill Pokrovsky (The Black Cathedral/The Halls of the Bone Ziggurat) Anthem of the Tyrant - Jack Wall (The Necromancer Revealed) Amelyssan Battle - Baldur's Gate 2 (Necromancer Battle) FST The FST, or Fan Sound Track, consists of music suggested by players that are considered appropriate for character "themes" or certain in-game situations. FST songs are necessarily not part of the OST, but it is possible that songs recommended for the FST may make their way into the actual game. In such cases, please move the relevant tracks to the OST listing. The Pathfinders Bulletproof - La Roux (Ruthea) When I Grow Up - Fever Ray (Jura) Smile - Daniel Ingram (Kat; just insert her name where appropriate!) It Doesn't Matter - Jun Senoue (Rinzler) Weird Science - Oingo Boingo (Dr. Haiduc) The Tempest - Pendulum (Rain) warning Crosshairs - Danger Doom (Enrique) 11:11 - Rodrigo Y Gabriela (Alejandra) Rust Never Sleeps - Kalma (Gorgoroth) Antartica - The Dreadnoughts (Captain Murdoch) What is this Feeling? - Stephen Schwartz (Rinzler and the Fifth's song) Themes of Willowdale The Hideout - Sarah Harmer (Martha) No One At the Bridge - Rush (Ned's classic rock theme) Money and Run - UNKLE feat. Nick Cave (Jacob Plainsview) Apache - The Shadows (Colquhoun) I'm a Man - Black Strobe (Wutog) Dialogue - Jackson C. Frank (Sosostriss) Keys to the City - The Go! Team (Noemia) Venta del Alma - Nino Josele (Ballantino) Alone (Live Version) - Jesse Cook (Leão) Then I Met You - The Proclaimers (Rahzer'ok) Message in a Bottle - The Police (Goshan) Feel My Love - Alien (Calmex) Nightcall - Kavinsky (Terminus' Blind Date) West of the Wall So Many Miles - Sarah Slean (Pathfinder Travelling Theme) Skulls - Misfits (Skull-taker goblin pack) Die, Die, Die - Chapterhouse (Disciples of the Necromancer) Absolutely Flawless - The Ones (Arcade) Flame On - Tony Iommi (Vargas as the Cinder Man) warning Tropa De Elite - Tihuana (Vargas' Deathstalkers) Category:Humour